dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell (character)
For Maxwell, the antagonist, please view here. ---- Maxwell is the eighth unlockable Character . Maxwell has overall lower health, but his sanity increases by 20/min because of his dapper style. Because of his natural sanity gain, Maxwell's need for sanity-boosting items and clothing is minimal. This natural sanity gain also matches the drain of either the Dark Sword or the Night Armor, allowing Maxwell to use such items with minimal downsides. When playing as Maxwell, the player will start with 1 Dark Sword, 1 Night Armor, 4 Nightmare Fuel, and 1 Purple Gem, allowing to make a shadow manipulator slightly faster without being insane for long. His maximum health is 75, half that of a normal character like Wilson, so be careful when fighting mobs. When Maxwell wakes up, he is not greeted by the NPC Maxwell because the player is basically playing as him. When waking up, he will shout: "Freedom, at last!" Maxwell is currently one of two characters that can not be unlocked by gaining Experience, the other being Wes. Unlock Players can only unlock Maxwell by completing Adventure Mode. After beating five consecutive Chapters (escaping from five randomly-ordered and themed Adventure Worlds), the player will find themselves in the Epilogue Chapter. Once there, if the player chooses to take pity upon Maxwell, they can attempt to release him from imprisonment in the Nightmare Throne by inserting a Divining Rod into the throne's Nightmare Lock. Once this happens, Maxwell becomes a playable character. For a complete description and spoiler of the Epilogue and other Chapter Worlds, see the Adventure Mode page. Trivia * Maxwell's voice is sounded by a harmonium. * Maxwell's name is thought to be a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon." * Maxwell is the only playable character whose name doesn't start with "W". ** Maxwell's playable character appears to be named "Waxwell" in game's files. This suggests that he was likely named Waxwell in the game's files to avoid any file conflicts between the NPC Maxwell and the playable Maxwell. * The playable version of Maxwell was also nicknamed by fans "Waxwell" prior to his release. * Maxwell is probably based on Woland from Michael Bulgakov's novel, The Master And Margarita. Note that Bulgakov's version of the name starts with W. * It is likely Maxwell actually created a lot of the monsters in Don't Starve. This can be held up by the fact that he sometimes says "They don't recognize me!" when seeing hounds. * At the end of the trailer for the End of the Beginning Update, Maxwell has a rounded chin, but, in the game version, he has a flat chin. *When examining a pig house, he says "I'll huff and puff!" This is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". *Upon examining the Dark Sword, Maxwell says "Snicker-snack!" refering to the Vorpal Blade in Through The Looking Glass. *Before the "Underground" update (when the entrances to caves were covered by Basalt), when examining a basalt boulder, Maxwell would say "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it", which is a reference to the Omnipotency paradox, perhaps solidifying the idea that Maxwell is the God of whatever realm the game takes place. Category:Characters